The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe:The Protector
by alicelouise'x
Summary: In The Protector we meet Lorelei for the first time. She is chosen by Aslan to be the protector of the Kings and Queens and of whole Narnia. Along the way Lorelei struggles with new feelings and her faith and trust. What link have Jadis and Lorelei got?
1. Chapter 1

The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe: The Protector

* * *

><p><em>The Chronicles of Narnia: The story of the Protector is about Lorelei Rhiannon, a daughter of Aslan who is chosen to be the protector of the Kings and Queens and of whole Narnia. Along the way she bumps into hardships and love. Rated T+ for the battles. PeterOCEdmund.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One.<strong>

_''Stand Lorelei Rhiannon. Stand. And live again, my daughter.''_

* * *

><p>''No, but I'm sure the professor wouldn't mind us using these. And if think about it <em>logically<em> we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe,'' a male voice rang out through the silence.

''But that's is a _girls _coat.'' a second male voice said in disgust.

''I know.'' the first said bluntly, ''Lead the way, Lu.''

A figure froze mid jump and swung around the tree to peer at the snow filled land before her. It was a girl with long shaggy brown hair tumbling down her shoulders. Her honey coloured eyes narrowed as she saw the four figures trudging through the deep snow.

''Holy mane.'' she hissed and glanced up. A robin was perched on the branch above her.

''What shall we do, Miss Aslan?'' Robin chirped excitedly, ''It seems that the faun wasn't lying!''

''It seems so.'' the girl bit her slowly blue turning lip and shook her head, ''Maugrim and his troops might still be around. I'll go and lead them off, you warn the beavers.'' she ordered and dropped down the tree in a crouch.

Listening carefully she could hear the humans voices very faintly and something thundering across the snowy lands. _Maugrim_. The girl jumped up and sprinted towards the troop heading this way.

Robin called out a warning but the girl paid no heed, running in a speed that showed she was no ordinary human. Robin sighed and flew closer to the faun's home. She stopped outside the cave where the humans were clearly distraught about something.

''Psst!'' Robin hissed loudly to gain their attention and not warn any enemies in the neighbourhood.

''Did-did that bird just '_psst' _us?'' a girl asked in shock.

* * *

><p>The girl raced through the snow. It was getting later in the afternoon and colder as well. She had been out every single night waiting for those four humans and now they were finally here.<p>

She had to make sure the Witch didn't catch any wind of what was going on under her nose. Narnia was once a peaceful country, and then the Witch started an uprising. Jadis the White Witch.

She took everything from the brunette girl. _Everything_. And the girl had every intentions to now repay the debt and take _everything _from the Witch. Soon, very soon, the winter will be over and it shall be spring again.

The girl turned direction, seeing the figures bounding across the tree line and ran towards the small pack of wolves. As soon as they caught sight of her they skidded to a stop and growled.

''Where's Maugrim?'' the girl demanded, stopping a good space away from them. Sure-she might be fast but in this cold she stood a disadvantage.

''Away from here. Why?'' a wolf growled.

''I was planning on turning myself in.'' the girl rolled her head, popping her neck joints, ''Because I asked you stupid _mutt_.'' she snapped placing a hand on the hilt of a sword strapped around her middle.

* * *

><p>''But there is hope my dears. Isn't there hope?'' Mrs Beaver turned to her husband. He almost choked on his drink, eager to agree with her excitedly. The four humans sat around a table in their burrow.<p>

''Oh yeah! There's a great deal more of that hope!'' Mr Beaver exclaimed. ''_Aslan_ is on the move.'' he said slowly in a low voice.

''Who's Aslan?'' the dark haired male asked, slightly uninterested to cover the sharp pull he felt in his chest.

Mr Beaver stared at them for a moment and then started laughing hysterically, ''Who's Aslan! Hah- Who's As-lan…'' he broke off at the soft nudge from Mrs Beaver and stared at the humans incredulously. ''You don't know… do you?'' he asked.

''Well…we haven't exactly been here very long.'' the eldest human told him.

''He's only the King of the whole wood.'' Mr Beaver said excitedly, ''The top geezer! The _real _King of Narnia!''

''He's been away for a long while,'' Mrs Beaver added.

''But he's just got back!'' Mr Beaver cried out, ''And he waiting for you at the Stone Table!''

''…He's waiting for us?'' the youngest human asked surprised.

''You're blooming jokin'! They don't even know about the prophecy!'' Mr Beaver widened his eyes at them, ''Look. Aslan's return. Tumnus' arrest. The secret police…it's all happening because of _you_!'' Mr Beaver exclaimed.

''You're blaming us?'' the eldest female human frowned at him.

''No! Not _blaming_, _thanking _you!'' Mrs Beaver said hurriedly.

''There's a prophecy that states when Adam's flesh and Adam's bone, sit at Cair Paravel in throne. The evil time will be _over _and _done _with.'' Mr Beaver recited.

''You know … that doesn't exactly rhyme.'' the eldest female human pointed out.

''Oh, I know that. But you're kinda missing the point!'' Mr Beaver said getting aggravated in a good excited way-if that was possible.

''What he's trying to say is that it has long been foretold that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia.'' Mrs Beaver explained kindly with a glance at her husband.

''And … you think _we_'re the one's?'' the eldest male human frowned.

''Well you better be!'' Mr Beaver said-doing everything but shouting, ''Because Aslan and the Lady have already figured out your army!''

''Our army?'' the youngest human questioned surprised.

''Mum sent us away so that we wouldn't get caught up in a war.'' the eldest female human reminded the other humans.

''I think you've made a mistake. We're not hero's.'' the eldest human-the male apologized to the Beavers.

''We're from Finchley.'' the eldest female human put in. ''Thank you for your hospitality but we really have to go.'' she said, standing up.

''But you can't just leave!'' Mr Beaver cried out.

''He's right, we have to help Mr Tumnus!'' the youngest human piped up in alarm.

''It's out of our hands.'' the eldest human said firmly, ''I'm sorry but it's time the four of us got home.''

''You don't understand.'' Mr. Beaver said gravely, ''And besides there is a young girl out there, _younger _then you probably risking her life _once again _for you all. Because you _all _are her Kings and Queens!''

* * *

><p>The girl panted hard, her sword lashing out and another wolf collapsing to the ground. The snow around her was stained red and she herself had her fair share of cuts and bruises.<p>

She smiled quickly at her companions-she would have been dead if they didn't show up. Spot the Leopard and two Satyrs, Max and Gruff. Gruff bearing a bow and arrows and Max a good short sword.

There was one problem though-they were nearing the Beavers burrow.

''Max.'' the girl said sharply.

He nodded to her to show he heard, hauling out with his short sword to keep the wolves at distance.

''But my lady-'' he started.

''No Max. We must do it-I'll do _anything _for my Kings and Queens.'' the girl snapped, though as she got ready for the distraction which would have cost her her life something came in between.

Howls rose up from the forest, ways behind them. The girl's ears perked and her eyes widened.

''We'll finish this off some other time, girl.'' a wolf snarled and the remaining wolves turned their heels and bounded away, their howls joining the ones raising up in the air.

''They found out.'' the girl whispered, ''They found out!'' she said sharply and looked at her companions sharply.

Spot was tending to a cut across his left front paw which was bleeding vigorously and Gruff was collecting arrows with a limp.

Max and her seemed to be the ones with only minor scraps though Max was staring at her side warily. She glanced down and brushed him off.

''It's a cut. Maybe slightly deep, but it struck nothing vital.'' she mumbled, ''Go warn the others at the Stone Table, I shall aid the Beavers.'' she ordered and the Satyrs and the leopard nodded.

''Be safe, my lady.'' Spot sunk through his front legs and sprinted off at the speed that not even the girl could measure.

Max and Gruff both showed her a bow and she curtsied awkwardly before watching them run off.

''My Kings and Queens.'' the girl mumbled and headed for the Burrow.

* * *

><p>She froze in shock at the sight of the ravished house and the wolves pouring through it. ''Dammit.'' she muttered under her breath. The girl felt a slight tinge of worry but not much.<p>

Mr Beaver was a smart beast, he would have gotten them out of there in time-and she knew _exactly_ where too.

''Badger!'' the girl hissed out cautiously, ''_Mr Badger!_'' she glanced around to make sure it was safe before venturing out of the trees.

''Greetings gents, lost something have we?'' a horribly familiar voice said from below her and she froze.

''Don't patronize me.'' a voice snarled-Maugrim. ''I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans.''

A fox laughed loudly, "Humans? Here in Narnia?" he said disbelieving, "That's a valuable bit of information, don't you think?"

The girl bit back a snarl and gripped the branch tightly. Fox. _Traitor. _She moved a branch aside to glance down.

A pack of wolves were standing below her circling around Fox. At the head of the pack stood Maugrim, the leader and the right hand of Jadis.

One of the wolves pounced on Fox and lifted him up off the ground by his scruff. Fox let out a yelp and the girl could of sworn she head a sharp intake of breath.

''Your reward is your life." Maugrim growled. "It's not much, but still. Where are the fugitives?" he snarled threateningly.

Fox whimpered in pain and the girl grasped the hilt of her sword. If he told them-she'd jump in. His eyes suddenly lifted to hers. She narrowed her honey coloured orbs at him. His eyes shifted to the other side of her and she looked up shocked.

Her eyes widened as she caught the look of a boy, older then herself. His blue eyes were widened as well as he took in her appearance. The girls eyes ran across his face and to the small girl he had his arm over.

Mr and Mrs Beaver were on a branch near them and a girl, older then herself also sat staring at the wolves and Fox with a pale face.

"North. They ran north." Fox finally gave in.

"Smell them out." Maugrim ordered. The wolf biting into Fox's scruff shook him once and then slung him through the snow as the pack ran off.

The girl waited a moment, her eyes fixed on Fox until she couldn't hear the wolves anymore. Fox whimpered in pain as she grabbed the hilt of her sword and unsheathed it in a fluid motion.

''My Lady, no!'' Mr Beaver cried out as the girl leapt down the tree and grabbed Fox's scruff. She hauled him up against the tree he was lying against and forced the tip of her sword at his neck.

''What are you intentions, _traitor_?'' she snarled at him.

''No- I swear!'' Fox croaked.

''Miss Aslan- please! He was helping us!'' Mrs Beaver exclaimed, touching her arm softly.

The girl looked at them wildly and at the children, ''He pointed them in the direction of our Kings and Queens! He's a _traitor_!'' she growled.

''No, no! You have it wrong! These _are _the King and Queens!'' Mrs Beaver said alarmed, ''Please-Fox was _helping_.''

''They _what_?'' the girl asked unbelievingly. She slowly lowered her sword and let go off Fox. He dropped to the ground with a strangled yelp. The girl turned to scrutinize the three _kids _standing behind the Beavers.

''These are the King and Queens of Narnia.'' Mr Beavers arm swept up to them.

''You've _got _to be kidding me? You're it? _You're_ the Kings and Queens of- Wait-'' the girl stared at them. She frowned, ''If-if that is true, where is the fourth?''

''You're it?'' the boy echoed, ''I'm _older _then you. Who are you supposed to be then?'' the blonde boy frowned at her.

''The fourth…'' Mrs Beaver trailed off.

''He betrayed them.'' Fox filled in.

''He _what_!'' the girl said sharply.

Mr. Beaver started gathering firewood, ''They _are _the Kings and Queens, My Lady. They fit the prophecy.''

The girl frowned slightly and then sighed, she swept to her knees in a bow, sticking her sword against the ground in front of the boy.

''My name is Lorelei Rhiannon. I apologize, my King. For my behaviour.'' she said sincerely, ''I am grateful you finally came to help us kill the Witch and return Narnia to it's original state.''

The boy looked at her in alarm as Mr Beaver started a fire, ''No! We aren't here to fight!''

Lorelei looked at him in shock, ''What!''

''Calm down, my Lady. Let's settle down and we can tell you what happened before you reached us.'' Mrs Beaver placed a paw on Lorelei's shoulder before she got to her feet.

Lorelei nodded and the children settled down whilst Mrs Beaver started tending to Fox. The youngest girl asked what happened to the animals turned to stone as Lorelei walked over to them.

''Thank you. For helping a comrade in need. I promise,'' Lorelei touched Mr Badger's head, ''I will help you return back to normal.''

''They were helping Tumnus. The Witch got here before I did." Fox explained, yelping in pain as Mrs Beaver cleaned the wound the wolf had made.

"Are you all right?" the young girl asked in concern.

"Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite." Fox said wryly and yelped again,

"Oh stop squirming! You're worse than Beaver on bath day." Mrs Beaver scolded him.

''Plus you deserve it.'' Lorelei mumbled grimly. She was seated against a tree a little way away from the Beavers and the King and Queens.

"Worst day of the year." Mr Beaver whispered.

"Thank you for your kindness," Fox said as he got up. "But I'm afraid that's all the cure I have time for."

"You're leaving?" the youngest Queen exclaimed.

Fox bowed. "It has been a pleasure, my Queen, and an honour, but time is short and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops." he informed them with a glance at Lorelei who stood up amazed.

"You've seen Aslan?" Mr. Beaver asked in excitement.

Mrs. Beaver gasped. "What's he like?"

Fox adverted his eyes and smiled. "Like everything we've ever heard." he said, and then looked up at the young King and Queens. "You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch."

Lorelei smiled. Her face lit up at the thought of Aslan finally being here. _Everything is going to be alright._

"But we're not planning on fighting any witch." the elder Queen spoke up suddenly.

Lorelei's head shot up to look at her wide eyed, ''What!''

"But surely, King Peter, the prophecy!" Fox exclaimed, looking at the King hopefully.

"We can't go to war without you." Mr. Beaver chipped in as Lorelei took a step towards them.

"…We just want our brother back." The King sighed.

''You've _got _to be kidding me now, Your Majesty.'' Lorelei gasped, walking over to him, ''The prophecy! We _need _you!''

''I-'' the young King looked down at her uncomfortably, ''Look, you don't have to call me Your Majesty.'' he said hesitantly.

''Oh-I could not call you different, Your Majesty.'' Lorelei's eyes widened and she bowed. ''I'm your protector.''

''You're Peter's what?'' the eldest Queen asked surprised.

''No, no, my Queen. Not just the King's protector. Also the protector of you and the youngest Queen.'' Lorelei corrected her quickly.

''Protector?'' the youngest Queen chimed on, ''What do you mean with that?''

''I belong to you. I am no more then your personal bodyguard. I guess you can explain it as I am your first life.'' Lorelei informed then, still bowing.

''Our what! Wait-wait- this is crazy!'' the King quickly grabbed Lorelei's shoulders and pushed her up gently, ''What?''

''I am your protector. I give my life for you. My life means nothing if I fail my duty to protect you.'' Lorelei said, her face blank. Her insides raged, they were kidding! They _had _to help!

''This is crazy.'' the King shook his head, ''All we want is our brother. I'm sorry, but I can't promise anything.'' he sighed and rubbed his temples.

''Is this true, though. Did the King betray you?'' Lorelei questioned.

The King hung his head and the eldest Queen nodded sombrely.

''He fell in the hands of the White Witch.'' Mr Beaver told Lorelei which caused her to clenched her hand tight around the hilt of the sword.

The King and Queens eyed it warily.

''That _wretched _old hag!'' Lorelei finally exploded, ''I _swear _to Aslan that I'll _kill _her! _Dammit_. She screws everything up!'' she raged, whirling around and punching the tree with a crack that echoed throughout the forest.

''Oh my!'' the eldest Queen gasped and the King hurried forwards to grab her hand that had sunk into the tree trunk.

''Are you alright!'' he asked in alarm. Lorelei turned her head to look at him. She gazed into his blue eyes and nodded stiffly as she pulled her hand away.

His jaw dropped as he saw it was unharmed apart from a few scraps on her knuckles. ''What- How did you-?'' he asked confused.

''My King.'' Lorelei laughed hollowly, ''I am not weak as you suppose me to be. I might be a mere ten years old to you, but I am strong. That is the reason I was assigned by Aslan to be your protector.'' she told him. ''Along with my loyalty. I shall serve you until my death. I _promise _I shall get the second King back.''

The King just stared at her in shock and nodded wordlessly. He couldn't speak and had no idea what he could even say.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Mrs Beaver spoke up, breaking the silence. "You are going to need your strength. I think it's time for you to get some sleep."

Lorelei nodded and glanced at the Queens. ''Sleep well, Your Majesties.'' she said and bowed before grabbing a branch above her and hauling herself onto it. She nestled back against the trunk with her sword flat out across her lap.

The King watched her for a moment and she met his gaze before closing her eyes finally.

_Aslan. I swear I shall get the fourth royal back. No matter what it costs me._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

New story (:

I have a few chapters already written out, long chapters as well, so I think I'll update this story weekly.

The Chronicles of Narnia: The story of the Protector is about Lorelei Rhiannon, a daughter of Aslan who is chosen to be the protector of the Kings and Queens and of whole Narnia. Along the way she bumps into hardships and love.

Each part of the story Rhiannon has to deal with love. Peter Pevensie. Edmund Pevensie and Caspian X. All three boys shall be in her mind and heart but eventually she shall choose only one.

In** The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe: The Protector** we meet Lorelei for the first time. She is chosen by Aslan to be the protector of the Kings and Queens and of whole Narnia. Along the way Lorelei struggles with new feelings and her faith and trust. What link have Jadis and Lorelei got?

In** Prince Caspian: Loyalties **we see Lorelei back again. Only this time she is calling herself Rhiannon and has changed back into what she originally was. A Telmarine. Is Lorelei still the protector of Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy? Or has she changed?

In **The Voyage of the Dawn Treader: Choices **Edmund and Lucy are back! They meet up with Lorelei and Caspian on the Dawn Treader where Edmund and Lorelei both realize the truth. Taken on this adventure Edmund struggles against his deepest fear and how close Lorelei and Caspian are. Lorelei is challenged at the end of the adventure. Will she return with Edmund, Lucy and Eustage?

This story about Lorelei shall continue into three main stories and a maybe glimpse into her life _before _Aslan. Follow the Chronicles of Narnia rewritten with Lorelei Rhiannon added into it.

The main story shall not change, so there won't be changing of lines or Lorelei doing something one of the children should be doing. Follow Lorelei's time with the Pevensies and Prince Caspian until the end and enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe: The Protector

* * *

><p><em>The Chronicles of Narnia: The story of the Protector is about Lorelei Rhiannon, a daughter of Aslan who is chosen to be the protector of the Kings and Queens and of whole Narnia. Along the way she bumps into hardships and love. Rated T+ for the battles. PeterOCEdmund.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two.<strong>

_''Awake Lorelei Rhiannon. Awake. Another day is upon you, my daughter.''_

* * *

><p>Lorelei was already awake once the Beavers and the King and Queen stirred. She was busy hiding the remains of the fire that had lit the night before.<p>

''Good morning, Lorelei.'' the youngest Queen said softly.

Lorelei glanced back at the short haired girl and smiled, ''Good morning, my Queen. Slept well?'' she questioned.

''Hmm, it was better then the scratchy sheets at home I guess, but cold.'' the young Queen told her. ''What about you?''

That seemed to surprise Lorelei, ''Me? Well-I guess okay.'' she lied casually. Her dreams were filled with ice, stone, blood and death like always.

''I suddenly realized last night when I woke sometime…'' the eldest Queen suddenly spoke up, ''We never introduced ourselves.''

The Beavers and the King looked over at her when she said that.

''My gosh, Su. You're absolutely right. That was just downright rude of us.'' the King exclaimed.

''No, it is fine, Your Majesties.'' Lorelei said quickly with a smile.

''Well my name is Lucy Pevensie. You can call me Lu if you like.'' the youngest Queen beamed at her.

''I am Susan Pevensie.'' the eldest Queen offered.

''And I'm Peter.'' the King finished, ''Our brother is Edmund. I hope you can meet him soon.''

''I'm sure I can, your Majesty.'' Lorelei bowed slightly before the King stopped her.

''No please. Seriously, it's Peter.'' he said quickly, ''I'm rather uncomfortable with the royal names. We're just kids.''

''My Kin- …Peter Pevensie…'' Lorelei paused with a slight smile, the name was good on her lips, ''I am much younger then you and can assure you I have been on the warpath with the Witch and many others for as long as I remember.''

Lucy and Susan gasped at that and stared at her in shock.

''There is no such thing as 'young ones' and 'kids' and what not in these times.'' Lorelei shook her head wryly, ''You shall understand soon.''

''We should best be going.'' Mrs Beaver said softly and Lorelei nodded. She strapped her sword belt across her thighs and readjusted her chain mail.

''I am ready.'' she confirmed.

* * *

><p>''Do you-do you really use that thing?'' Peter asked Lorelei as they trudged up a hill.<p>

''That thing?'' Lorelei looked at him confused before looking at her sword. ''Oh, my sword. Of course I do, Your- Peter.'' she laughed slightly, ''It's not only for decoration. Don't you know how to wield a sword?''

He grinned and shook his head, ''No. Where I come from… swords are illegal.''

''Illegal!'' Lorelei gaped at him, ''How do you defend yourself from enemies then!''

''Well… that's kinda hard to explain.'' Susan spoke up from Lorelei's other side. ''Kids like us don't interfere with wars.''

''I thought I heard you came here to escape a war?'' Lorelei was completely puzzled now.

''Well-not exactly _here_.'' Peter corrected, ''But in wars where we come from… men fight with guns.''

''Guns? What are they?'' Lorelei asked curiously.

Peter and Susan exchanged a look and sighed, ''Well… it's like this metal object you can shoot metal balls from.''

''Like a crossbow?'' Lorelei raised an eyebrow. ''But then not wooden?''

''Sort of.'' Peter shrugged his shoulders, ''I'm not sure how to explain…''

They reached the top of the hill and paused to let the view sink in.

"Now," Mr Beaver spoke up, "Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table just across the frozen river." he said and pointed forwards.

"River?" Peter asked suddenly.

"The river's been frozen solid for a hundred years." Mrs Beaver reassured him.

Peter nodded and glanced back at the view dreamily, "It's so far." he commented.

"It's the world, dear." Mrs Beaver giggled, "Did you expect it to be small?''

"Smaller." Susan admitted with a shared look with Peter. Lorelei frowned at their inside joke and shrugged her shoulders.

''Come on. Let's walk.'' she said taking over the lead.

* * *

><p>The group consisting of the two Queens, the King, two Beavers and a simple girl left the trees behind them quickly and had continued on a flat barren piece of land.<p>

Lorelei kept glancing around her. She had an uneasy feeling that she always got when walking in an open spot. She was not comfortable with places where she could be spot miles away. It gave the enemy a too big upper hand.

Lorelei quickened her pace towards the Beavers. ''I don't like it in the open.'' she frowned, keeping an eye on her King and Queens.

''Come on humans,'' Mr Beaver called out once again, ''While we're still young.'' he chuckled as Lorelei frowned at him.

''That is a rather rude thing to say to the King and Queens.'' she scolded him.

''Ah loosen up, Miss Aslan. They are only young as are you.'' Mr Beaver smiled at the shaggy blonde haired girl.

''These are hard times, Mr Beaver.'' she murmured, ''Young is new born nowadays.''

''If he tells us to hurry _one _more time,'' Peter's voice travelled to Lorelei's sharp ears, ''I'm going to turn him into a _big fluffy _hat.'' he said playfully and Lorelei glanced back with a small smile seeing Lucy being carried on his back.

That smile disappeared as her eyes widened and she drew her sword, coming to a halt.

''Hurry! Come on!'' Mr Beaver yelled loudly as he caught on to what Lorelei had spotted.

''He is getting a little bossy.'' Lucy agreed with Peters comment obliviously.

''No!'' Mrs Beaver called frantically, ''Behind you! It's _her_!''

The young King and Queens turned around as they saw the sleigh nearing them rapidly.

''Run!'' Mr Beaver shouted as Peter put the young Queen down and they started running. Lorelei braced her sword, standing still and letting Susan run passed her.

''What are you doing! _Come on_, Lorelei!'' Peter exclaimed and grabbed her free hand tugging her with them.

''I'm supposed to protect you!'' Lorelei yelled, tugging her hand loose.

''Well you can't protect us _dead_!'' Peter snapped as they reached the trees on the other side of the barren land.

''Inside!'' Mr Beaver commanded, sniffing out a small cave, ''Dive!''

The Beavers, royals and the girl got into the cave and huddled close together. Lorelei found herself pressed between Mr Beaver and Peter. Peter's hot breath fanned over her cheek as he ducked his head closer to her.

Bell jingled and stopped right above them. Lorelei clasped her sword tight in her hands, about to jump up and attack their enemy above them as Peter put his arm out in front of her.

He shook his head as a shadow loomed over them. It stood still until it finally turned and walked away.

''Maybe she's gone.'' Lucy whispered.

"I suppose I'll go look," Peter spoke up, making a motion to stand.

Lorelei stopped him and frowned, ''I'm your protector, Your Majesty. I can not let you foolishly go out to where you have no idea what is waiting for you.

''But-'' Peter protested as Lorelei half got up.

"No! You are worth nothing to Narnia dead." Mr Beaver told Peter.

"Well, neither are you, Beaver." Mrs Beaver said softly, patting his paw.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Mr Beaver smiled fondly at her and got up with Lorelei, disappearing from their view.

Lorelei tightened her grip on her sword as she swung up on top of the cave with her sword held out. She almost dropped it in shock as she saw who was sitting in their sleigh looking at her in alarm.

''Ooooh!'' Mr Beaver squealed in delight and whirled around, popping his head over the side of the cave.

Lucy shrieked in shock as Lorelei continued to stare wide eyed at the figure in front of her that she hadn't seen in _ages_.

''Come out! I hope you've all been good, cause there's someone here to see you!'' Mr Beaver exclaimed excitedly.

Lorelei's face broke out in a broad smile and she dropped to one knee with her sword out in front of her.

The man burst out in laughter as the King, Queens and Beavers joined the girl staring at him.

''Merry Christmas, sir!'' Lucy cried as she shot passed Lorelei and hugged Father Christmas tightly.

''It certainly is Lucy. Since you have arrived.'' Father Christmas smiled gently at the young Queen.

''Look, I've put up with a _lot _since I got here… But _this_…'' Susan said exasperated.

"We thought you were the Witch." Peter said guiltily, looking at Father Christmas.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry about that, but, uh, in my defence, I have been driving one of these longer than the Witch." Father Christmas said amused. ''But do get up my dear Lorelei.'' he said fondly and reached to take the young girls hand, ''It is not fitting for you to bow for me.''

''Thank you, Father Christmas.'' Lorelei smiled at the man, declining her head slightly before stepping back and sheathing her sword.

''I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia." Susan asked.

"No, not for a long time.'' Father Christmas explained, "But the hope that you brought, your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power. Still, I dare say you could do with these." And with that he reached into the sleigh and pulled out a huge bag filled with-

"Presents!" Lucy cried out running forward.

Father Christmas beamed at the young Queen and pulled out a bottle filled with a liquid. He turned and placed it in Lucy's hand, ''The juice of a fire-flower. One drop will cure any injury.'' he told her and also pulled out a small dagger, ''And though I hope you never that to use it.'' he added as Lucy took the dagger from him.

''Thank you sir.'' she said sincerely, ''But I think I could be brave enough.''

Father Christmas' smile faded slightly, ''I'm sure you could, but battles are ugly affairs.'' he spoke softly. Lucy nodded thankfully again and stepped back to examine her dagger.

''Susan,'' Father Christmas spoke up and the eldest Queen stepped forward, taking Lucy's place as Father Christmas pulled out a bow and a quiver of arrows with red feathers at the end. ''Trust in this bow, and it will not easily miss.'' he said, handing her the gift.

''…What happened to 'battles are ugly affairs'?'' she asked hesitantly, accepting the gift nonetheless.

''Though you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard…'' Father Christmas chuckled, ''Blow on this and wherever you are, help will come.'' he said handing her a curved, white horn.

Lorelei smiled at the man, he sure did fill hearts with hope and joy. Maybe not everything was useless now. Now the Kings and Queens have arrived and Aslan and even Father Christmas were back … everything would restore to it's normal peace.

''Lorelei Rhiannon.'' Father Christmas startled her when speaking her name, ''I heard the lovely shield you received from Minotaur Aceily has been broken?'' he said slightly disapprovingly.

''Ah…'' Lorelei smiled sheepishly, ''It was an accident when I got dropped from a cliff.'' she admitted.

Peter widened his eyes and Lorelei heard his sharp intake of breath behind her.

''_Dropped _from a _cliff_?'' he asked in alarm.

''It was an accident.'' Lorelei murmured and walked towards Father Christmas who handed out a rounded silver shield to her. She smiled and ran her finger tips over the engraved lions head in the middle. ''It is beautiful, Father. Thank you.'' she said gratefully and strapped it to her back.

''Peter.'' Father Christmas finally spoke to the King who looked up warily. ''The time to use these may be near at hand.'' the man spoke pulling out a sword and a similar shield to Lorelei's.

''Thank you, sir.'' Peter nodded gratefully, he unsheathed the sword and held it up, examining the blade in awe.

''By the mane. That is one fine blade.'' Lorelei gasped as Father Christmas spoke to the Beavers about their presents.

''Here.'' Peter offered her the sword and she looked at him amused. ''…What?'' he asked nervously.

''I don't think you mean for me to take it by the blade I hope, _My King_.'' she said slightly teasingly, the words of Mr Beaver echoing in her mind. _There are only young, as are you._

''Oh…sorry.'' Peter said sheepishly, giving her a grin and handing her the hilt.

Lorelei took it carefully and stepped backwards, giving the sword a swing. ''It is mighty well balanced. The metal is light, but not too light so you can't put force behind it when jabbing it straight through an enemies-''

"These are tools," Father Christmas interrupted her firmly to Peter's relief. "Not toys. Bear them well and wisely. Now, I must be off. Winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years." he picked up the bag and slung it back into his sleigh. ''Long live Aslan-long live Lorelei Rhiannon, daughter of Aslan and _Merry Christmas_!'' he called out, sitting back in the sleigh and riding off swiftly to his next stop.

Lucy looks at Susan almost smugly, "Told you he was real." she said teasingly.

''Wait- Lorelei? Daughter of Aslan?'' Susan then turned to the girl who passed Peter his sword back. Peter sheathed in slowly.

"He said winter was almost over." Peter spoke up thoughtfully, interrupting Lorelei's answer. "You know what that means."

… There was a silence as it dawned on them.

"No more ice," the King confirmed.

* * *

><p>Lorelei could heard the river flowing as they neared it.<p>

''We need to cross, now!'' Peter cried out.

''Don't beavers make dams?'' Lucy asked Mr Beaver hopefully.

''I'm not _that _fast, dear.'' Mr Beaver said alarmed.

''Come on!'' Peter said impatiently and grabbed the hand of the youngest Queen, starting to make his way down to the melting frozen river.

Lorelei automatically moved after them as Susan called after them.

''Wait! Will you think about this for a minute!'' she asked desperately.

''We don't _have _a minute!'' Peter replied annoyed.

''I'm just _trying _to be realistic!'' Susan sounded really desperate and Lorelei felt torn to go after the King and the youngest Queen or to stick to the eldest Queen.

"No, you're trying to be smart. As usual." Peter retorted

"Look this isn't the best time for you two to be arguing right now," Lucy interrupted quickly.

The Beavers followed Peter and Lucy down as Lorelei hovered on the edge.

''Your Majesty-'' Lorelei cut off horrified as she heard the faint noises in the background.

"Come on Susan. Hurry up," Peter called and Susan smiled wryly at Lorelei as she made her way down to Peter.

The King put his foot down on the ice and leaped back as Lorelei leapt forwards alarmed when the ice sunk low in the water.

"Wait." Mr. Beaver said hurriedly. "Maybe I should go first."

"Maybe… you should." Peter nodded faintly.

Mr Beaver stepped on the ice carefully, patting the ice with his tail a few times before moving forwards as the ice cracked.

''You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you.'' Mrs Beaver scolded him.

"Well, you never know which meal's gonna be your last." Mr Beaver said loudly. "Especially with your cooking." he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that," Mrs Beaver shot at him with a sweet smile as he smiled back innocently.

''I'll go first, …Peter.'' Lorelei said, hesitating before calling him by his name again.

''No- of course not. I'm a gentleman.'' Peter said quickly and stepped back on the ice. He gripped onto Lucy's hand as it didn't sink down this time and they made their way across.

''If Mum knew what we were doing…'' Susan commented wary of the ice.

Lorelei bit back a lashing, she wanted them to hurry-and hurry _fast_. There was only so much the ice could take though and she knew it.

''Mum's not here.'' Peter snapped at Susan. The Queen held her tongue with a disdain look and Lorelei kept her gaze firmly forwards.

''Oh no!'' Lucy cried out pointing to the top of the frozen waterfall where the wolves were running across.

''Run!'' Peter yelled as Lorelei unsheathed her sword.

''Hurry!'' Susan screamed. The pack of wolves got closer and Lorelei skidded across the ice, slipping occasionally.

She came to an abrupt stop as the wolves jumped down and surrounded them. Lorelei narrowed her eyes, inching closer to Susan.

''No!'' Mrs Beaver suddenly cried out and Lorelei whipped around to see Mr Beaver held tight in the jaws of a wolf. She jumped forwards at the same time another wolf jumped at her. It slipped on the ice, knocking the both of them down and causing Lorelei's sword to skid across the ice.

''Lorelei!'' Lucy cried out in fear.

Lorelei grunted, as the wolf half landed on top of her arm. A clanging noise signalled the unsheathing of Peter's sword as he held it shakily in front of him and Lucy, aiming it at Maugrim.

''Your Highness!'' Lorelei called out, reaching for her boot to grab a dagger concealed in it. Maugrim snarled once and a wolf pounced on her, earning a pained cry as it's nails dug in her skin painfully.

"Put that down, boy. Someone could get hurt." Maugrim said roughly, seemingly soothing.

"Don't worry about us!" Mr Beaver yelled. "Run him though!"

"Leave now while you can. And your brother leaves with you," Maugrim offered swiftly before Lorelei could utter a word..

"Stop Peter!" Susan cried out. "Maybe we should listen to him!"

''NO!'' Lorelei exclaimed before the wolf pinning her down snapped it's teeth dangerously near her throat.

"Smart girl." Maugrim chuckled with a look towards Susan.

''No Peter!'' Lorelei snarled, trying to free her arms, ''He wants you dead! Don't worry about me and Mr Beaver! Go for his front legs!''

"Don't listen to him, Peter!" Mr Beaver yelled. "Kill him! Kill him now!"

"Oh, come on. This isn't your war. All my Queen wants is for you to take your family and go," Maugrim growled carefully.

"Look, just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword, it doesn't make you a hero! Just _drop_ it," Susan screamed at Peter.

"Don't drop your sword Peter," Mr Beaver yelled.

"You don't want me to get angry Son of Adam." Maugrim said frustrated.

"No, Peter! Narnia needs you! Gut him while you still have a chance!" Mr Beaver cried out, struggling against his hold.

"What's gonna be, Son of Adam?" Maugrim said impatiently "I won't wait forever and neither will the river."

Lorelei froze at that and her head snapped to the waterfall as it started to crack.

"Peter!" Lucy cried out. The crack was getting bigger and Peter looked at Lorelei desperately.

''GO!'' she yelled and kicked up with her feet. She hit the wolf in it's lower abdomen and it loosened it's grip on her enough for Lorelei to grab the hilt of the dagger in her boot and stab it upwards.

"Hold onto me!" Peter yelled and stabbed his sword in the ice.

The waterfall broke free from the ice as Lorelei scrambled to her feet, pushing the wolf away. She ran across the ice to her sword and snatched it from under Maugrim's nose, diving past the King and Queens as the water broke free from the frozen waterfall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Second chapter so we can get into the story quicker :)

Next update is the 16th of September.

_''This is not right, Aslan, please.'' Peter begged, ''Lorelei did her best. She saved Lucy. She helped us!''_

_''Lorelei is right, son of Adam.'' Aslan shook his head, ''She was supposed to bring back all four of you. All four of you safe. There are only three standing before me.''_

_''Oh Aslan, please!'' Lucy whimpered._

_''No Your Majesty. I failed in my duty's now it is only right to accept the consequences.'' Lorelei said sharply._


	3. Chapter 3

The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe: The Protector

* * *

><p><em>The Chronicles of Narnia: The story of the Protector is about Lorelei Rhiannon, a daughter of Aslan who is chosen to be the protector of the Kings and Queens and of whole Narnia. Along the way she bumps into hardships and love. Rated T+ for the battles. PeterOCEdmund.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three.<strong>

_''Almost Lorelei Rhiannon. Almost. Just a little longer, my daughter.''_

* * *

><p>Lorelei couldn't hold her breath for much longer. It was so cold. She broke through the surface, flailing her arms around slightly.<p>

''_Peter_! What did you _do_!'' Susan shrieked from somewhere.

Lorelei looked around. The eldest King and Queen were on an iceblock. _Where is the youngest_! Lorelei took a deep breath, plunging back under the ice cold water. She opened her eyes looking around. A way besides her Lucy was struggling to reach the surface.

Lorelei kicked her feet and swam towards her. Grabbing the youngest girl around her middle, Lorelei pushed up towards the surface.

''Lorelei!'' Lucy gasped, spluttering out water.

''Are you okay!'' Lorelei asked alarmed.

Lucy nodded slightly, shivering and gasping for breath.

The almond eyed girl swam towards the snowy banks, grabbing a branch and hauling Lucy onto the cold ground first. She climbed up after her, shivering and teeth chattering.

''Are you okay, Lorelei?'' Lucy asked with a shiver.

''Of course, what about you, my Queen?'' Lorelei asked, grabbing the girls middle and walking towards the voices she could hear.

''I'm…f-fine.'' Lucy smiled slightly.

''LUCY!''

''Lorelei!''

''Miss Aslan!''

''It's so cold.'' Lucy whispered as they reached the clearing.

''I know.'' Lorelei smiled at her, glad she was okay. Aslan knows what would have happened if the youngest Queen had drowned.

''Has anyone seen my coat?'' Lucy called out, wrapping her arms around her as Lorelei slipped her arm away from around her waist.

''Lucy!'' Peter sighed in relief.

''Miss Aslan, are you okay?'' Mrs Beaver hurried up to the young girl.

''I'm fine…just a little cold.'' Lorelei smiled faintly, Lucy nodding in agreement.

''Don't worry dear, your siblings have you well looked after.'' Mr Beaver chuckled mockingly as he smiled at Lucy.

''And I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore!'' Mrs Beaver beamed as she pointed at the scenery where spring was quickly setting in.

The snow was melting, flowers and grass making it's way through the left over snow.

Narnia was waking up. And the winter was almost over.

_Thank you Aslan. _Lorelei beamed, looking over at her companions. Peter smiled back brightly, his heart skipped a beat as he watched the girl spin around in a circle.

''I almost forgot how beautiful spring was.'' she breathed, ''Come on! We're almost there!'' she chirped happily grabbing Lucy's hand and running forwards through the trees.

* * *

><p>''Hey!'' Peter shouted after the two girls.<p>

They laughed loudly, Lorelei tugging Lucy along faster.

''Come on, Susan. We can beat them!'' Peter grinned running after them.

''_Peter!_'' Susan called after him, slightly annoyed and started running too.

''Hey, wait for us!'' Mr Beaver exclaimed.

Lorelei laughed merrily as she saw the tents rising up beneath them. She stood up straight, her hand resting on the hilt of her sword.

_My army. Our army. Aslan's army…Peter's army. _she thought proudly as Lucy ran up to her.

''You ready, Lu?'' Lorelei asked mischievously, glancing back at Peter and down at the hill.

Lucy giggled, ''Sure.'' she grinned.

''Got you!'' Peter called out as he neared them.

''One…two…'' Lorelei whirled around.

''THREE!'' Lucy yelled with a laugh.

''Wha- NO!'' Peter exclaimed as Lorelei grabbed him and pushed them off down the hill. ''You sneak!'' he laughed, grabbing her so they rolled down the hill together.

''Peter!'' Lorelei cried out with a giggle as they came to a stop on the bottom of the hill.

''Wow, you didn't hesitate to call me Peter.'' he teased her as he sat up straight.

Lorelei flushed slightly and smiled at him. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear shyly.

''Lorelei!'' Lucy came stumbling down towards them, ''That was funny. Right Peter!''

''Yeah,'' Peter grinned at Lucy and then at Lorelei, ''We should do this often.'' he murmured to Lorelei.

She flushed again and stood up straight. ''Your Highnesses.'' she curtsied before the three once Susan had joined them. ''Welcome…to Aslan's camp.'' Lorelei spread her arm out towards the camp.

Peter, Susan and Lucy all gawked at the creatures roaming the camp. Minotaur's, animals, fairy like creatures. They were all there.

''Follow me, your Majesties.'' Lorelei curtsied again and started walking towards the camp.

Everywhere they walked, creatures stopped doing whatever they were doing. All of them bowed respectfully and stared after them. Murmurs of 'Welcome Miss Aslan' was heard from all sides and whispers about the three humans.

''Why are they all staring at us?'' Susan whispered.

''Maybe they think you look funny.'' Lucy teased, making Lorelei smile and Susan huff.

''Oh stop your fussing,'' Mr Beaver scolded his wife lightly who was fidgeting at her fur, ''You look lovely.''

Lorelei lead them straight forwards. Her eyes never strayed from the tent they were heading for.

Aslan's tent.

Once they came to a stop. Lorelei sunk to one knee, burrowing her sword in the ground before her.

''We have come to see Aslan.'' Peter called out, unsheathing his sword.

Silence fell and the rest of the creatures followed Lorelei's stance, bowing as the tent flap moved and a golden lion stepped out.

''Welcome. Peter, son of Adam. Welcome Susan and Lucy, daughters of Eve.'' Aslan spoke, ''Welcome, Lorelei Rhiannon. My daughter. And welcome to you, Beavers. You have my thanks. But…where is the fourth?'' Aslan's voice rang through their minds and the land.

His voice held proud and caring. Aslan the Lion, the real King of Narnia was a great creature. His calm spread like a good disease. Filling hearts and minds with hope and love.

The creatures and three humans stood up again. Lorelei stayed on her knees for a moment longer as Aslan brushed his muzzle over her hair.

''Rise, my daughter.'' he said softly.

Lorelei stood, she smiled. ''Welcome, Aslan. To Narnia.''

''That's why we're here sir.'' Peter stepped forwards with a frown. ''We need your help.'' he spoke, sheathing his sword again.

''We had a little…_trouble _along the way.'' Susan added.

''Our brother has been captured by the White Witch.'' Peter told him.

''Captured? How could this happen?'' Aslan swept his eyes over the humans, finally resting them on Lorelei who sunk back on her knee. Bowing her head in shame. Her face heated up and she could see tears pricking at her eyes.

''He…betrayed them, your Majesty.'' Mr Beaver explained and whispers rose up in the camp.

Lorelei hung her head further, not daring to look up. She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. _It's my fault. I should have been there._

''Then he has betrayed us all!'' a centaur cried out, causing everyone to start talking.

Aslan looked at his army, his eyes darting back at the shame filled Lorelei and he roared loudly.

Silence fell again, all attention back to Aslan. ''Peace, Orieus. I am sure there is an explanation.'' Aslan spoke again.

''It's my fault really.'' Peter owed up, unrightfully Lorelei might add. ''I was too hard in him.''

''We all were.'' Susan chipped in.

''But sir, he's our brother!'' Lucy said hopelessly.

''I know little one. But that only makes the betrayal all the worse.'' Aslan said gently before turning back to Peter, ''This may be harder then you think.''

''Do not blame the humans.'' Lorelei finally rose to her feet, ''It is my fault Aslan. I am the one to blame. I am their protector. I should have been there from the very beginning. It is my job to protect all _four _of them. I failed in my duty and will pay any consciences for my neglect.'' she spoke out loudly, turning to the army.

''Lorelei.'' Aslan's voice was soft and gentle.

Lorelei closed her eyes as she turned back. ''I'm sorry, my father. I did not fulfil my duty.''

''But Lorelei!'' Lucy protested as Peter stared at her in shock.

''This is not right, Aslan, please.'' Peter begged, ''Lorelei did her best. She _saved _Lucy. She _helped _us!''

''Lorelei is right, son of Adam.'' Aslan shook his head, ''She was supposed to bring back all four of you. All four of you safe. There are only three standing before me.''

''Oh Aslan, please!'' Lucy whimpered.

''No Your Majesty. I failed in my duty's now it is only right to accept the consequences.'' Lorelei said sharply.

''That is why Lorelei shall be the one leading the retrieval mission of your brother.'' Aslan interrupted Peter who was about to talk.

Lorelei looked at Aslan with wide eyes. ''Aslan…''

''Now go. We have a long journey ahead of us.'' Aslan smiled and ducked his head at Lorelei.

Her almond eyes matched his as both pairs sparkled.

''Thank you.'' she murmured, curtseying. ''Now come Susan, Lucy. I might have clothes for you.''

* * *

><p>Lorelei was bent over a map of Narnia. Her finger slid over the places that had been fully taken over by the White Witch. Susan and Lucy had gone to bath. They had invited her but she had declined.<p>

''Damn you to hell, Jadis.'' she growled.

''Miss Aslan.'' a voice startled her.

''Oh, Orieus. Come further.'' Lorelei smiled at the centaur.

''The Witch would not be foolish enough to leave the son of Adam in her castle.'' Orieus spoke.

''I was thinking that.'' Lorelei nodded, scanning the map again. ''Jadis should be nearby. I have no doubt that she knows where we are.''

''Miss Aslan…you have been pouring over this map for hours. You should rest.'' Orieus frowned at her.

''I _can't _rest, Orieus.'' Lorelei exclaimed, ''I _have _to find the King, it is my _duty _to find him!''

Orieus closed his eyes and nodded carefully.

''I-'' Lorelei got cut off by a horn blaring through the tent. She jumped to her feet. ''That's Queen Susan's horn!'' she exclaimed.

''Come!'' Orieus held out his hand and Lorelei grabbed it, swinging onto his back as he galloped off towards the horn.

''Peter!'' Lorelei yelled seeing Maugrim and Peter circling each other.

''Stay back, Lorelei.'' Aslan warned her as she jumped off Orieus' back.

''Come on!'' Maugrim growled, ''We've already been through this before. We both know you haven't got it in you.'' he sneered at Peter.

''Peter! Watch out!'' Susan cried out.

A wolf tired to jump Peter, but Aslan quickly interfered, capturing it under his paw. Other creatures ran up now too and Orieus unsheathed his sword.

''No! Stay your weapons, this is Peter's battle.'' Aslan ordered.

Lorelei groaned softly, her eyes narrowed and her whole body tense. Ready to jump in.

''You may think you're a king…'' Maugrim snarled, ''But you're going to die like a dog!'' he roared pouncing at him.

''NO!'' Lorelei shrieked, rushing forwards and quickly swiping her sword through Maugrim's front legs.

It wasn't needed however as Peter's sword stuck from Maugrim's chest. Lucy and Susan ran up, pushing Maugrim's body off of Peter and hugging the pasty white boy.

Aslan let go of the wolf he was holding down. It yelped and ran off, followed by others.

''After him, Lorelei. He'll lead you to Edmund.'' Aslan smiled gently at her and turned to Peter. ''Peter…clean your sword.'' he said with a smile.

Peter did as he said and knelt before Aslan.

''Rise, Sir Peter Wolfs-Bane, Knight of Narnia.'' Aslan spoke loudly and proudly.

Peter caught Lorelei's eye as he stood up. She smiled softly at him and grabbed Orieus's hand, swinging herself on his back as he galloped after the wolves, followed by a small army of animals, dwarfs, satyrs, fauns, minotaur's and other centaurs.

As soon as they rode into the Witch's camp a commotion started up. Fights broke out and Lorelei slipped off Orieus' back, slitting a black dwarf's throat and searching for Edmund.

''Lorelei!'' Orieus called out, knowing better not to call her Miss Aslan around the enemies. She whirled around seeing him with a fawn standing over a black haired boy with a black dwarf, Ginarrbrik the lackey of Jadis holding a knife to the boy's throat.

Lorelei's eyes met the dark brown eyes of the boy. King Edmund and her heart skipped a beat. His eyes widened and she rushed towards them.

''Don't even think about it.'' she snarled at Ginarrbrik, pointing her sword at his throat.

The fawn untied Edmund and pulled the gag off. He rubbed his wrists sourly, looking up at the creatures and female standing before him.

''My King.'' Lorelei immediately dropped to one knee before him, causing his jaw to go slack.

''W-what-?'' Edmund stammered.

''Lorelei. Not now, we must get him back.'' Oreius frowned at her.

''Of course.'' Lorelei narrowed her eyes at the black dwarf. ''As for you…give Lorelei Rhiannon's regards to Jadis, filth.'' she spat, ''Tie and gag him.''

''Of course, M'lady.'' the fawn nodded determinedly as Lorelei spun around to face the battle.

''Lorelei. We must get back.'' Orieus spoke sternly.

''Your Majesty, climb on.'' Lorelei spoke to Edmund who was still staring at her.

''I-I'm so sorry…'' he murmured.

Lorelei's eyes softened, ''Of course.'' she smiled gently.

''MISS ASLAN!'' a satyr yelled and Lorelei let out a scream as a dagger plunged into the back of her shoulder.

''NO!'' Edmund shouted, stabilizing her as she swayed.

''Git 'im back.'' Lorelei hissed in pain, wincing. ''Orieus…it's poisoned.''

''I can't-'' Orieus protested.

''GO!'' she yelled, whirling around and blocking a sword from a black dwarf behind her.

''We can't leave her!'' Edmund yelled as Orieus swung him on his back.

''She's one of our best soldiers.'' Orieus grunted, ''She can help herself or die helping you. RETREAT!'' he roared, galloping away.

''_What!_'' Edmund exclaimed, ''No! Turn back! She can't die for me!''

Orieus gritted his teeth as they left the Witch's camp behind them quickly. Edmund fell silent at how tense Orieus was. Edmund wasn't that stupid…leaving that girl behind…Lorelei…it was probably hurting Orieus a lot more then Edmund.

* * *

><p>Aslan didn't even question the fact they returned with out Lorelei. He just nodded at Orieus and strode away with Edmund.<p>

It was a little while later when Edmund heard the yelling of Lucy.

''EDMUND!'' she screamed happily, trying to run towards him.

Peter grabbed her before she could do so as Aslan and Edmund looked down at them.

Edmund slowly walked towards them with Aslan at his heels.

''What's done is done.'' Aslan spoke, ''There is no need to talk to Edmund about what is past.''

Peter looked around, his eyes darkening. ''Lorelei?'' he questioned.

Edmund looked up at him sharply and then at his shoes again. Aslan shook his head gently, his mane swaying in the wind.

''Oh…'' Lucy felt tears filling up in her eyes and hugged Edmund as soon as Aslan walked away.

''Hello…'' Edmund whispered.

''Are you okay?'' Susan asked him, hugging him as well.

''I'm just a little tired.'' Edmund replied with a small smile.

''Get some sleep.'' Peter said harshly, his thoughts on Lorelei. Edmund's smile dropped and he turned, walking away to his tent. Peter realized his mistake, calling after Edmund. ''And Ed…try not to wander off.'' he joked.

Edmund smiled at him, continuing but then paused again. ''…I'm sorry.'' he whispered glancing around, ''She…she died to save me…''

Peter closed his eyes, his face twisting in pain. ''It's how she would want to die.'' he mumbled.

''…who died?'' a voice spoke up cheerfully behind them with a hint of pain laced through it.

Peter, Susan, Lucy and Edmund all spun around in shock at the familiar voice.

''L-L-L-Lo-Lor-Lore-'' Peter stammered making the familiar brunette frown at him.

''Lo-re-lei. Repeat after me, Peter. Lo-re-lei. My name isn't that hard.'' she winked at him and then grimaced, ''Ouch. Bad thing to do.''

Her right side of her face was bruised up and her red dressed was stained an almost black coloured red on her left shoulder. She was clutching her ribcage and her dress torn at the bottom.

''Now this is why I don't like dresses.'' she sighed, ''Hey does any of you know where Orieus is? I think I owe him an apology.''

''You're messing with us.'' Peter grinned broadly.

''Of course I am, your Highness.'' Lorelei quickly swooped down on a knee, ''I hope you aren't too worried about me. Even though you are claimed a knight now, doesn't mean you don't need me.''

''Lorelei!'' Lucy sobbed and threw herself at the older girl.

''Ouch Your Majesty, that still hurts.'' Lorelei winced but hugged her back awkwardly with one arm.

''You're alive!'' Edmund finally exclaimed with a broad smile.

''Of course I am, King Edmund.'' Lorelei smiled back at him, her stomach churning, ''You can't get rid of me that easily. Come.'' she beckoned him with her head, letting go of Lucy.

''Lorelei?'' Peter frowned, ''What happened?''

''Nothing much.'' she smiled at him and started walking away. ''Come along Edmund.'' she called.

Edmund gave his brother one last look and hurried after Lorelei.

''King Edmund, son of Adam.'' Lorelei turned around to face him and sunk on one knee before him. ''My name is Lorelei Rhiannon, I am the daughter of Aslan and the protector of the Kings and Queens of Narnia. By this I am giving up my life and fate for you. I swear my most utter loyalty and faith to you.''

Edmund could only stare at her.

''I am forever in debt to you as my King and promise to lay my life down for you without a single hesitation. I shall serve you until the day I die. After this fail. Would you still accept me as your protector?'' she asked, bowing her head.

''Lorelei…'' Edmund ran his hand over his face, ''Wow. Jeez, I'm only a boy. You're not much younger then me.''

''You are still my king.'' Lorelei smiled up at him. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of her angelic face.

''I don't know what to say.'' he groaned.

''I'm hoping you will accept me.'' Lorelei frowned, ''But if that is your wish…''

''No, no! Of course I'll accept you, you almost died for me!'' Edmund protested quickly. ''But I'm not so sure about the protecting thing…just-just be my friend or something…'' he mumbled.

''Edmund.'' Lorelei looked at him in amusement. ''You're my king.''

''So. That doesn't mean you can't be my friend, if you want to.'' he said, ''I did betray everyone after all…'' he added guiltily.

''Of course, Edmund.'' Lorelei smiled and stood up, ''What has happened, has happened. I myself have done bad things in the past. You are not the only betrayer here. Don't worry about it Edmund.''

Edmund looked at her in surprise. Lorelei was half a head taller then him so he had to tilt his head slightly. ''I-you?'' he said surprised.

''Yes, King Edmund. But what has happened in the past, stays in the past.'' Lorelei smiled. ''Goodnight, my King. Sleep well.''

''Goodnight Lorelei.'' Edmund smiled back and turned away. He walked to his tent, Lorelei watching him walk. She turned her back on his tent, limping towards Aslan's tent. She was almost there when her knees gave way and she fell forwards on the grass. Limp and unconscious.

''Miss Aslan!'' a voice called out before everything went black.

* * *

><p>AN:

Okay, so I didn't update the 16th, I've been fuckbusy :L

Anyway, next chapter:

_''You do not belong here, my sweet Rhiannon. You are no Narnian, you are a Telmarine.'' Jadis whispered._

_Lorelei froze in her next step as if she had been shot. Her head snapped up and she looked Jadis straight in the eye._

_The Narnians started whispering in shock and horror. ''A Telmarine!''_


	4. Authors Note

First off: hello again everyone!

And second: This is not a proper chapter.

It is an authors note, telling you all that I am currently working on rewriting a few of my stories and adding small random chapters. This is going up on all my stories. (: And by small, I mean small, so maybe even less than 1000 words even though I hope to get over that for each chapters.

I won't be fully back, because I still have college and everything but this is me saying that I am around again and open for reviewing stories if you want me to. Considering if you read my home page, it says I am open to do so since it will help with my studies because I take English Language at my college.

I hope a lot of you are happy to see me back, and I'd love some comments to what you'd like to see come back in chapters and which stories you'd like me to update on first!

xoxo Alice.


End file.
